Volcano Vacation
This is a story about Peashooter and his friends that take a vacation to Big Wave Beach, but ended up having an evil spirit of Shaman Zombie possessed him and seeks for revenge. Created by Ariq1144. Characters * Crazy Dave * Penny * Peashooter * Banana Launcher * Sunflower * Squash * Shaman Zombie * Primitive Zombie * Conehead Primitive * Buckethead Primitive * Starfruit * Coconut Sniper * Cactus Prologue Ah... A calm morning at the Big Wave Beach... The Chompers are chomping... The Zombies are retreating... It was a beautiful day, until... *A portal appeared at the sky* Crazy Dave: "Wee-hee! Big Wave Beach! A vacation of summer is nothing without it!" Penny: "User Dave, I'm not sure if having a vacation in a middle of a zombie battle is safe." Crazy Dave: "Who cares? RELEASE THE HAMMOCK AND THE TABLE!!! NEAR THE TREES!!! OH AND AN UMBRELLA AND AN ORANGE JUICE!!! AND A SOFT PILLOW IF YOU DON'T MIND!!!" Penny: "I'm not sure you're taking this seriously." Crazy Dave: "PENNY!!!" Penny: '''"What?" '''Crazy Dave: "I don't know that you can read minds!" Penny: "..." ...Yes, it was a beautiful day, until NOW. Chapter 1: Peacano Peashooter: "Well, where do you want to go next?" Banana Launcher: "Ooh! Ooh! Look at that pretty volcano! I want to go THERE!" Peashooter: "Uh... Banana, I'm not sure it's okay if we go there--" Banana Launcher: "LET'S GO!" *grab Peashooter's hand and run* Later, Peashooter and his friends are going to the small island with a boat... Banana Launcher: "OHBOYOHBOYOHBOY!!!" Sunflower: "He seems so excited!" Squash: "BAH! What's so exciting about visiting a small island with a terrifying volcano on it!?" Banana Launcher: "It's fun! Because you might die!" *giggles* Peashooter: "G-Gulp!" Squash: "Something's wrong with this kid, I tell 'ya." Sunflower: *Staring at Squash* "..." Banana Launcher: *Giggles* After that, the plants arrived at the small island... Peashooter: "Here we are! Now let's go back--" Banana Launcher: "WAIT! We haven't checked the volcano yet!" Peashooter: "..." Banana Launcher: "Peashooter, I think you got anemenemesia!" *Giggles* Peashooter: "It's not-- Whatever." Banana Launcher: "Wait, it's aname-- a-anmen-- anem-- am-amnen-- anamen-- am-nem-- am-- amn--" Squash: "UGH! Just quit it, Launchy!" Banana Launcher: "Okay, then!" *giggles, then bounces to the volcano* After that, the plants go inside the volcano... Chapter 2: Shamany Shaman Banana Launcher: "WOW! This place is GREAT!" Peashooter: "I have a bad feeling about this place..." Banana Launcher: "Why? It's SO much fun! Much wow!" Sunflower: "Peashooter, I'm sure everything will be okay--" Squash: "BAH!" Sunflower: "..." Squash: "What? Meh." Banana Launcher: "Wheeeeeee...!!!" Peashooter: "Banana Launcher! WAIT!" Squash: "...That's why you don't bring bananas to the beach." Sunflower: "Why?" Squash: "Well... Uh, I don't know. But hey! Marshmallows?" *offer Sunflower a bag of marshmallows* Sunflower: "..." Peashooter and Banana Launcher got into a strange room... Banana Launcher: "Wow! This room is GREAT!" Peashooter: *Shiver* Banana Launcher: "Hey! You're okay, Peashooter?" Peashooter: "Yeah, it's just... It's pretty cold in here... That's all..." Banana Launcher: "Well, okay then! La la la..." Peashooter: "Ugh! This room is filled with strage masks!" Banana Launcher: "Wheeeeee...!" *playing inside a cauldron* Peashooter: "...Wait a minute, I remember seeing those masks... But, where..." Banana Launcher: *Giggles, while playing with bones and wooden clubs* Peashooter: "...OH, YEAH! I remember seeing these when I traveled to the Prehistoric Ages!" Banana Launcher: *Pays no attention, keep playing with things* Peashooter: "I remember that one. It belongs to a Shaman Zombie I've defeated that time." (''Flashback)'' Peashooter:' "You're going down, Shaman Zombie!" ''Shaman Zombie: "You're talking about the impossible!"'' ''Peashooter: "Oh yeah!? Take THIS!!!" *is fed with Plant Food, firing multiple peas at Shaman Zombie*'' ''Shaman Zombie: "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" *dies*'' ''Primitive Zombie: "THE SHAMAN HAS FALLEN!!!"'' ''Conehead Primitive: "Quick! Hide it in the secret place while we keep up with the situation!"'' ''Buckethead Primitive: "I'll do it! Cover me!"'' '(Flashback ends) Peashooter: "...So this is the secret place." *The mask glows slowly* Peashooter: "Whoa!" Banana Launcher: *Chewing wooden club* "What's wrong, Peashooter?" Peashooter: "Um, nothing... We should leave this place immediately" Banana Launcher: "Why?" Peashooter: "Because--" *The mask glows very brightly, at release a yellow beam at Peashooter* Peashooter: "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" Banana Launcher: "Well, uh, okay then!" *Runs outside the volcano* Peashooter: *Glows very brightly* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Outside... Banana Launcher: "Huff! Puff!" Sunflower: "Hey! Why are you running? Where's Peashooter?" Banana Launcher: "He--" Squash: "There he is!" *Peashooter is seen walking out from the volcano with a poor condition* Sunflower: "Peashooter? Why are you look like you've been beaten up?" Peashooter: "N-Nothing... I-It was just a bad dream..." Squash: "Alrighty then! Let's go back to the beach!" Banana Launcher: "YAY!!!" Chapter 3: Shaman Spirit Shaman Zombie:' "Peashooter... Peashooter..." ''Peashooter: "Huh? You!?"'' ''Shaman Zombie: "Yes... It's me..."'' ''Peashooter: "I thought you're already game over!"'' ''Shaman Zombie: "Now I'm just a spirit..."'' ''Peashooter: "UGH! I can't move!"'' ''Shaman Zombie: "...A spirit that seeks for revenge..."'' ''Peashooter: "Let. Me. Go!"'' ''Shaman Zombie: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"'' Peashooter: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sunflower: "Peashooter? Why are you screaming?" Peashooter: "Ugh... What?" Sunflower: "You're having nightmares again!" Peashooter: "...Oh." Sunflower: "Are you okay?" Peashooter: "Yeah! Uh, as you say, it was just a nightmare... Nothing to worry about!" Sunflower: "Fine, then!" *leaves* Peashooter: "Hmm... I'm at the beach, sitting on a hammock near the trees, watching Banana Launcher plays volleyball..." Banana Launcher: "Hey, Peashooter! Join us! Come on!" Peashooter: "Ugh! Alright, alright!" *Peashooter join playing volleyball, but the volleyball hit Peashooter's face* Peashooter: "OOF!" *falled* Banana Launcher: "Peahooter! You're okay?" Suddenly, Peashooter's eyes turns red... Peashooter: "GRRR!!!!!" Banana Launcher: "Huh?" Peashooter destroyed the volleyball! Banana Launcher: "COOL! Do it again, one more time!" Peashooter: "I'LL DO IT TO YOUR HEAD!!!!!" Sunflower: "Peashooter! What happened?" *Peashooter's eyes turns normal* Peashooter: "...Huh?" Banana Launcher: "He destroyed the volleyball! It was GREAT!" Sunflower: "Peashooter! Why did you do that!?" Peashooter: "?" Banana Launcher: "And he said he's going to do that to my head!" Sunflower: "Peashooter!!!" Peashooter: "Wha...!? Banana Launcher, what are you talking about!? Don't be lying!!!" Banana Launcher: "I'm not lying! Ask Starfruit! Right, Starfruit?" Starfruit: "Yeah! I heard it too!" Peashooter: "Starfruit!!!" Sunflower: "Peashooter!!!" Peashooter: "..." Sunflower: "Follow me!!!" Peashooter: "...Oh, great!" Crazy Dave: "Hey, Penny! What do you think is happening right there?" Penny: "Don't ask me." Crazy Dave: "Well, then! I'll just drink this wonderful coconut drink!" Coconut Sniper: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chapter 4: Gone Mad Sunflower: "Peashooter, what happened!? Why did you're becoming so rude!?" Peashooter: "I-I..." Sunflower: "PEASHOOTER!!!" Peashooter: "ASPIRITOFEVILSHAMANZOMBIEPOSSESSEDMETOMAKEMEDOBADTHINGS!!!" Sunflower: "..." Peashooter: "Huff... Puff..." Sunflower: "Peashooter, I..." Suddenly, Peashooter's eyes turns red again! Peashooter: "GGRRR!!!!!" *slaps Sunflower* '' '''Sunflower:' "AAAHH!" *passed out* Peashooter: "RRRAAAHHH!!!!!" *runs to the plants* Several moments later... The Plants: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Peashooter: "RRAH..." Squash: "He's gone MAD! I mean, he destroys everything he encounters!" Sunflower: "We... We've got to save Peashooter! But, how!?" Banana Launcher: "...Maybe this mask can help?" Sunflower: "Where did you find that mask!?" Banana Launcher: "Back at the volcano. It was glowing, so I think why don't I take it?" Sunflower: "That's it! If we can trap that evil spirit back to this mask, we can save Peashooter!" Squash: "How." Sunflower: "Good question. Hmm..." Crazy Dave: "Hey, Penny! What do you think those plants are doing?" Penny: "Probably a Peashooter got possessed by an evil spirit of Shaman Zombie that wants to revenge and destroys everything he encounters." Crazy Dave: "Hmm. Good to know." *continue reading book* Penny: "..." Sunflower: "If I was right, this could've worked!" Banana Launcher: "Okay! I'll do my part!" *Banana Launcher shoot a banana at Peashooter* Peashooter: *Is getting hit by a banana* "OOF!" Banana Launcher: "Hey, Peashooter! Over here!" Peashooter: "GGRRR!!!!!" *starting to chase Banana Launcher* Banana Launcher: "YIKES!" *runs* Sunflower: "Banana Launcher! Keep shooting bananas at him!" Banana Launcher: "I'm trying! It's hard to shoot things while you're running!" Peashooter: *Keep getting hit by bananas* Banana Launcher: *Turns green* "Well. That was exhausting." Sunflower: "BANANA!!! WATCH OUT!!!" Banana Launcher: "This is the final launch." *shoot a banana at Peashooter* Peashooter: *Is getting hit by the banana* "OOF!!!" *passed out* Sunflower: "YES! Squash, quick!" Squash: "I'm on it!" *get close to unconsious Peashooter* Peashooter: "Ugh..." Squash: "Your days as an evil spirit is over!" *the mask touches Peashooter* *The mask and Peashooter glows* Peashooter: "AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" There was a very bright light, then the light fades away... Sunflower: "Ugh... Peashooter!" *get close to Peashooter* Squash: "Well that was strange. Anybody wants marshmallows?" Sunflower: "Peashooter! You're alright?" Peashooter: *Slowly opens eyes* "Ugh... Wha... What happened?" Squash: "You're going on a rampage!" Sunflower: "It's okay. Everything's over. The evil spirit has been trapped into this mask." Peashooter: "Well! Thanks!" Sunflower: "All thanks to Banana Launcher! Wait, Banana?" Banana Launcher: *Still green* "Yeah... All thanks to me! Ha ha!" *passed out* Sunflower: "BANANA!" *get close to unconscious Banana Launcher* Peashooter: "Oh, no!" *follows Sunflower* Squash: "He has too much marshmallows!" *follows Sunflower and Peashooter* Sunflower: "BANANA!" *Banana Launcher barely opens his eyes* Sunflower: "Banana! You're alright!?" Banana Launcher: "Y-Yeah..." *passed out again* Sunflower: "BANANA...!!!" Then everything went black... Epilogue In a calm afternoon... The sun is setting... A plant is seen lying on a hammock near a coconut tree... '(From Banana Launcher's vision) Banana Launcher: *Slowly opens eyes* (From Banana Launcher's vision) Sunflower: "He wake up!" Banana Launcher: "Wh-what?" Crazy Dave: "There you are! How's your sleep? Mine's good!" Banana Launcher: "What happened?" Sunflower: "Crazy Dave saved you. You're okay now." Banana Launcher: "Wait, what happened to the mask?" Squash: "We destroyed it! That mask sure is dangerous!" Sunflower: "You just need to rest." Banana Launcher: "Thanks, I will." Cactus: "Hey, guys! The volleyball match is going to start!" Sunflower: "Just a second! I trusted you. See you, Banana." Banana Launcher: "See you too." *Sunflower and the others leaves* Banana Launcher: "..." Banana Launcher: "Hehehe." Banana Launcher: "Hehehehehe!" Banana Launcher: "HEHEHEHEHAHA!!!" Banana Launcher: "HAHAHAHAHA!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! HAAAA!!!!!" *Banana Launcher's eyes glows red* THE END Category:Fanfics